Demonic Fury
by gossgoyle
Summary: A new agent is introduced to the BPRD, but there is something off about her....will she bring out the dark side in Hellboy?
1. Chapters 1, 2, and 3

_**Author's Note: Oo0o0o0o0okay. This is based off the Hellboy comics as well as the movie...you're sure to see elements of both, probably mostly the movie. Please note, too, that the characters in here (excluding Foxley) are from the comic and not the movie. The beginning will seem VERY familiar to you if you've seen the movie. Personally, I've read the first three series of Hellboy (still trying to cough up the dough for the other two or three series...is it three?), some of the 'weird tales' comics, own the video game (yes there's like a 10-year-old Hellboy game that came out for the playstation, for those who are culturally retarded....I own it...ha) and have seen the movie more times than you have fingers. And I did my internet research. Therefore I know what I am talking about...er....mostly. I hope that if you are reading this you know about Hellboy and have at least picked up one of the comics. I don't explain anything in here about him or the B.P.R.D. really. I jump into the story. There's some naughty language, too. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Also know that this is my very 1st fanfic ever...I dont** **usually do these because I hate uploading and all that shit, but whateva...**_

_**posted below are chapters 1, 2, and 3...I dont know when I'm posting more but I will eventually I promise. Please know that I tried to stay as close to the original characters as I could, not including agent Foxley.  
  
Disclaimer Stuff: I am in no way making money off this, Mignola-copyrighted characters, yadda-yadda-yadda...**_

**Chapter 1: Mechanic-Hospital**  
  
The ground was cold and hard, her footsteps echoing as she stepped cautiously into the small office-like area through a wide front door. There was a large door on the outside...'Squeaky Clean Waste Management' She wondered silently who it was fooling, then remembered that the building was covered by the forest and people weren't everywhere anyway. She surveyed the gleaming marble ground in awe, and when she looked up she noticed a single security guard, standing behind a half-wall, swinging a billy club in a lazy circle and glaring at her. Behind her were framed pictures, the glass dimly gleaming from a large spotlight behind the guard.  
"You're here for the assignment?" he asked her. His voice was gruff and sarcastic, and it reminded her of trying to swallow a mouthful of salty potato chips with a dry mouth. It was also muffled like a potato. She looked up from the ground, her eyes fixating on the potato-man in the dim light, and nodded gently.  
"Is that a yes or a no?" he asked, his voice becoming harsher. She gulped and tugged at her leather gloves. Was she really ready to transfer yet? She had just come over from Romania only days ago. She wasn't the nervous sort, but this was her job.  
"Yes." she said loudly, confidently. The air smells almost like a mechanic-hospital, she thought. It was oily and had a slight grease scent, yet also had the bitter sting of disinfectant solution. She did not like it.  
"Alright. A few steps forward please." he requested, still swinging the billy club. She looked around the room one last time, taking in the dim light and simple white paint on the walls. There were a few potted plants in the corners. She liked that. Plants are probably bugged or something though.  
"Stepping." she said, almost sing-song. Her boots made a dull thud every time she took a step. When she stopped, she realized that she was standing on a large round B.P.R.D. symbol in the middle of the room. It was a gold, shiny substance that was seemingly embedded into the marble. She knelt down and ran a gloved hand slowly over the cool metal. Suddenly, the floor beneath her began to move downwards with a gentle lurch. A cool breeze from underground rushed up at her, smelling more and more like the mechanic-hospital she imagined.  
"Section 51." the guard said coldly, as though reciting something mindlessly. He probably was, she realized. Her long coat was draped over the ground when she knelt so that as she moved, the edges of the coat hung loosely over the sides of the platform. She tugged on them, feeling them recoil, and hoped that they would not get stuck in the gears of the shifting elevator. Realizing that there were no sides to the elevator, she closed her eyes tightly to fight vertigo and waited for the ride to stop. She hated heights. As the platform hit bottom, metal cylinders snapped it into place. Her eyes opened wide as she heard the mechanic 'click'.  
There was a large stone wall with '51' sprayed onto it, rather unprofessionally. She noted that she would take care of that later. Messy work annoyed her. And so did the coldness of the dark gray hallway. She felt almost like she was in an underground prison.  
Her eyes darted around, trying to find a door, until she saw the dim glimmer of gold in a dark corner on the wall. Again, she walked, and again, her boots made a soft thud. When she approached the door, she raised one gloved fist up and was just about to knock when it opened in her face. The door was very beautifully decorated, having strange patterns carved skillfully into the gold surface. The door made a slight groan and she soon faced a small old man stooped over with a cane. They each stood with their mouths slightly open, looking at each other. The man was small compared to her hulking frame.  
She saw that he had frizzled hair, gray with age, and a neatly combed graying moustache. A white beard made his face seem enigmatic, as she couldn't see all of his mouth. His eyes were brown and bright, like a dog's. He also bore round glasses. His brown wool vest and neatly folded pants were immaculate, and even the lines in his face seemed to have their own place. Everything about the man screamed librarian. The corners of his mouth turned upward in a pleasant grin, something she could see from beneath his beard.  
And he too stood there staring at the girl, subconsciously making a checklist in his mind of her physical appearance.  
6 foot 4, dark hair, green eyes, most definitely female. Thin figure, wide shoulders, very gaunt. Black wide-brimmed hat, farmer style. Brown long coat, black leather gloves. Pale. It looks as though her nose has been broken in two places, her cheeks are long, protruding cheekbones. Tightly pursed mouth, no teeth visible at the moment. She has some sort of rugged beauty. Definitely a fighter. he thought, running his tongue over his teeth. He extended an age spotted hand to greet the new recruit.  
"Professor Trevor Bruttenholm. Call me Professor Broom, please." he said pleasantly. She took his hand and gripped it gently, as though she were afraid of hurting him. Her gloved hand felt cold and clammy, even through the leather. His hand felt pleasantly warm and soft, like a well loved pair of leather shoes.  
"Foxley Addams, er....special....agent reporting from Section 108 of the Special Forces of Europe." she said. Contrary to her statement, she didn't hold the typical military tone. Her voice was calm and had meaning to it, unlike the guard in the entrance of the building. The professor lowered his hand and released her, waving his cane slowly around the gold doorway like a ringmaster before a carnival starts.  
"Welcome to the B.P.R.D. Ms. Addams." he said, a sort of cool tone taking over. She grinned, her mouth showing very sharp fangs. Broom pretended not to notice.  
"I have been tossed all over the Government programs and forces. I always wondered when exactly I would end up here." she said quietly. The professor grinned slightly, too. His grin was always gentle, just the corners of his mouth turning up.  
"Well then I would hope you are prepared for what you see here." he said. She liked the sound of his voice. It had a rhythm all its own. Interrupting her thoughts, he spoke up once again.  
"Come on inside my office." he said plainly, his grin widening. She gave the golden door a slight push and walked into the most beautiful room she thought she would ever see in her life.  
  
Foxley hated the first of the B.P.R.D. she had seen. It was cold and professional and unwelcoming, as most of her agencies had been. But the Professor's office was warm and welcoming and lovely all the same. A spiraling staircase lay smack center in the room, and the walls were not walls; they were bookcases. Two statues adorning the bookcases featured angels in flowing robe piercing demons' skulls with spears. The whole room was a warm gold-yellow color. But the very side wall was a large blue fish tank that sent a dim glow around its side of the room. Foxley half expected to see a dolphin swim up to the glass.  
"So tell me agent Addams. What do you know of the B.P.R.D.?" he said, his voice trailing off between sentences. She looked away from the blue glass and into Broom's eyes.  
"I know that I really belong here and not in Europe. I know you guys deal with the occult. I know your agency started some time in the 40's. I know that it was started to stop Hitler and it was where the Torch of Liberty resided for a while. I know that it's considered 'old school' among the other agencies. And that's about it."  
"So you don't know anything about our agents?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Most of the other Government agencies didn't like to talk about the B.P.R.D. but they at least always made cracks about Hellboy. His eyes twitched slightly in remembrance of being called, 'father to the red monkey', among other, more cruel names. It just showed how insensitive most men were.  
"Nothing. Zippo. Zip. Zilch. Nada. Noooooothing. Nope. ZEEERO!" she blurted comically. He could tell that her nervousness had passed. Her eyes began to brighten up.  
"Then let's introduce you to the other three." he said. As he was about to take a step towards the tank, she put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.  
"Wait a sec. You didn't tell me what my job is specifically here. I'm not being locked up here am I? I'm going to be a janitor or nanny or something. Right?" she asked, her eyes narrowing with concern. The professor grimaced slightly. He hated to tell her the bad news.  
"Well...the thing is...after your little outburst on the Romanian mission...the forces in Europe wanted me to take you in as an agent here..." he said patiently, not knowing what to say. Noone really wanted to be locked up. It was obvious Foxley saw the place as being a petting zoo full of freaks and she wanted a job here rather than a job as an agent. Broom wasn't even positive what ability she had that the Special Forces of Europe would send her to the B.P.R.D....if she was a vampire, as he assumed she was, then she belonged in Europe.  
"So I'm stuck here?" she asked.  
"I'm afraid so." he said, running his tongue over his teeth again. He shot her an almost apologetic glance. Her cheeks flashed with momentary color.  
"Aw, damn." she muttered, her voice sounding a bit like a muffled potato (the guard?), and ripped off her hat. She flung it to the ground. And that's when the professor saw that she had horns.  
  
They weren't nearly as large as Hellboy's horns would have been if he let them grow out. But they were there nonetheless. Two small black points, each about as large as a grown man's thumb, poking out of her temples. She had come from Romania, and had fangs, and he assumed she was a vampire. But now he had second thoughts. Was she a demon? A gargoyle?  
Foxley saw him gaping quietly at her head. And then she wondered why. And then she realized why. And then she just about died of embarrassment. She had forgotten about the hat.  
"I'm so sorry about that." she said, stooping over to get the farmer- style hat, laying on the rich wood ground. But the professor put his hand on hers as she was about to get it.  
"Let me see." he said softly, gripping the cane tighter. Her face rushed with embarrassment and sanguine, and she looked down slowly at the hat like it was a black stain on the red wood.  
"Okay." she said in a hushed whisper, ignoring the hat and kneeling down so that the small old man, Broom, could see.  
He ran one index finger over the left horn, feeling the sharp curve of it, with his other hand perched atop the cane. He gently pushed his thumb against the point and felt that it was so sharp it could cut his flesh easily. If she so much as sneezed at that moment the professor would have no finger left at all. He then noticed that her hair was a rich black, layered and styled so that it looked like raven's feathers. Her horns could have been easily covered up by her hair...  
Broom's entire library was filled with old encyclopedias and indexes filled with monster references and the different demons that existed. He wondered what she was, but was polite enough not to ask. He knew better than that.  
"Thank you. That will be all." he said. She ducked down and scooped up her hat, dusted it off, then jammed it on her head hastily. There was a sharp riiiiiiiip sound, and the two horns that Broom was so fascinated with poked through the shredded top of the black hat.  
"Crap!" she cried, pulling the hat off. She jammed it in her pocket and looked at Broom, blushing and embarrassed again. She coughed, clearing her voice, and forced a weak smile.  
"I lose more hats that way..." she said, her voice trailing off. The professor smiled warmly and announced, "I'll introduce you to the other three now." The way he said it was as though he were talking to a three- year-old. But perhaps he just sounded like that sometimes.  
"Are you sure? Can't I get another hat?" she stumbled over her own words. Broom chuckled.  
"Do you know who they are? You don't have to worry, agent Addams. Once you meet them you'll see. They're all very...unique." he said in between quiet laughter. Foxley blushed again, and turned to the glass. She reached to touch the cool pane, but thought otherwise. She didn't want to walk up to it from the center of the room. It may seem rude to Broom.  
"What's in there?" she said. Broom stopped laughing and merely smiled. A faint shadow crossed the smooth water. The blue patterns projected onto the old man's face and made him look almost alien.  
"Later, I'll show you." he said, walking over to five stands alongside the glass. Foxley never noticed them until now. They were ornate; made of gleaming bronze-colored metal.  
"Okay Abe." he said to a small black box on the side of the tank, flipping the pages of books propped against the stands. As the pages pattered against the side of the book, it sent small clouds of dust soaring up into the air. Foxley shook her head in disbelief and confusion. What the hell were they, she thought.  
"So where are the other agents?" she asked. Broom stopped and faced her, walking slowly away from the glass. He had a half-grin cocked across his face....if you would call it a grin. The corners of his mouth were turned up, but his mouth was crooked.  
"In another hallway." he said plainly. She remembered how cold and unfriendly the halls at the bureau were. She tried to be polite.  
"Quite frankly, sir," she said,, twisting a strand of the raven hair around her gloved finger. "I'd rather just stay in this room. I'm quite fond of it."  
"Alright." he said. She sighed in relief. She hated the cold. She was always cold. Just thinking about the dim hallways made her shiver. Foxley pulled her gloves on tighter. Seeing this, the professor wondered.  
"Are you cold, agent Addams?" he asked her, looking vaguely concerned. She nodded.  
"I've come from Romania, obviously, and I've caught a chill." she murmured. He nodded.  
"Well, it's time to call a meeting then." he announced almost cheerfully. She nodded.  
"I think I'm warming up just about now."

**Chapter 2: Firegirl, Fishman, and the Amazing Red Stranger  
  
** Foxley sat perched on a high stool Broom had pulled up for her. She had her back to the blue tank of water, feeling the glow through her clothes. It had a strange feeling; not cold and not warm. But it was light all the same, and she enjoyed it.  
Broom had made some sort of announcement. The two of them sat in his office waiting, and Foxley was staring at the sculptures and carvings hung on the back walls. They seemed ancient.  
Suddenly, there was a knock on the back door. It was opposite the side Foxley had entered, and she strained her neck to try to see who or what was knocking.  
A girl came in. She was wearing a rose colored outfit and some sort of knit hat. Her hair was a lovely auburn color, and she had a white cigarette dangling out of her mouth. She raised a hand in Foxley's direction and waved slowly. Broom left the room through the door the girl had entered.  
"Hey there." she said almost coldly. She struggled to find a lighter, as she was patting her pockets. Then she shrugged and raised her hand to her face. A blue glow illuminated the room for a brief second as a ball of flame enveloped her finger and disappeared as soon as it had come. Foxley's jaw dropped for a moment. Fox twisted her hair around her finger again and gave a weak grin. The fire-girl took a puff on the cigarette, blowing a neatly formed smoke-ring in Foxley's direction.  
"Yeah, I'm the new guy. The name's Foxley Addams. Call me Fox." she said, snapping out of her trance. That fire was so cool! she thought  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Liz." she said coldly and almost sarcastically. Liz seemed like the quiet type to Foxley. The type that snapped when she got upset. The type that she should avoid. God only knows what would happen if they ever got into an argument. Liz walked calmly into the room and leaned on the bookcase next to Foxley and blew another smoke ring. This time, thankfully, it was not aimed at Fox, who was looking cautiously behind her at the blue tank.  
"You know what's in there yet, Fox?" Liz said, taking a drag on her cigarette. Foxley twisted her hair around her finger again.  
"No, not yet. Professor told me that he would say later." she growled. Liz smirked.  
"There's a fish man in there, yanno." she said blankly. Fox grinned, and before she could say something smart there was a knock on the other side of the glass. She whirled in time to see a webbed hand. She focused on the hand, then saw a face. There really was a fish man!  
"Hello." a voice said from the black box Broom had spoken into before. It sounded fuzzy and obscured by the water and electricity. But it was clear enough. Below the box, she noticed, was an ancient looking piece of paper with an expensive black frame. Icthyo Sapiens, April 14th 1865. Abe. That was what Broom had said earlier. Fox shrugged to herself.  
"Hello Abe." she said vacantly, her head spinning. The fish man looked as confused as she felt.  
"How is it you know my name?" he asked her. This time it was her that smiled.  
"Elementary, my dear Watson. Logic." she said comically, talking in a phony British accent. The fish man, Abe, grinned with his small mouth. His gills flared and spewed bubbles. She assumed he was laughing, at least, the fish equivalent of laughter.  
He gave a kick with one long blue leg and spiraled into the back of the tank. The bubbles he left vanished to the top of the swirling water. But Foxley wasn't through with him yet.  
"Are you one of the agents?" she asked him. His face appeared out of the water, pressed up against the glass, and the black box crackled "Indeed."  
"Lovely." she said. Liz watched on with hidden amusement. Her eyes remained cold as she drew on the cigarette once more. Professor Broom was nowhere in sight. Suddenly, Fox's ears picked up a loud thump. More thumps. Abe sank back into the watery depths of the tank, taken in by inky darkness. The sound was approaching.  
Thump....thump....thump! She heard. It sounded like tree trunks smacking the ground, but not quite so hard or loud. It was like listening to a little kid stomp down a hallway when told to go to his room. Then another sound-a voice.  
"Foxley? Remember how you were worried about your horns?" Broom called happily from a long way down the back room where Liz had come out of. She saw that Liz now had a slight look of pleasure wiped across her face. What was it?  
"Yeeeeaaaah?" she called back, wheeling around away from Abe's tank and staring at the blackness of the hallway. She didn't know what to expect. Perhaps she would be introduced to the giant monkey she was always hearing about from the other agencies?  
Suddenly, a profile appeared from within the doorway. Broom's withered features were sharpened by the contrasting shadow and light from the lamps in the office. Suddenly, a blue glow snapped to life behind her and illuminated the already-blue fish tank. Liz had ignited her hand again to light another cigarette. Fox could smell the smouldering.  
"Meet my son." he said, a look of vague amusement on his face. The tree-trunk sound became louder. And suddenly, the light turned red. Foxley looked straight across the room rather than down at the old man and saw a man. A strange man. A red man. The light was reflecting off his flesh and turned Broom's face an almost evil crimson. The tall stranger stepped forward into the room. Liz looked more amused than Broom had, and Abe was still in the depths of his tank.  
"Helllloooo baaaaaaaaaby!" the red man chortled cheerfully and comically at Foxley. His voice was deep and chesty and slightly sarcastic. Her cheeks became paler, the blood draining out of them.  
The red stranger was wearing an outfit similar to hers, at least under her coat: a black shirt and pants. His right hand was larger than his left, and he had a stubble of black hairs across the front of his face. His eyes looked slightly cloudy, like he wasn't yet awake. Aside from a tightly pulled ponytail, his hair was matted and fuzzy like he had just woken up. In one hand was a steaming cup of coffee. However, it looked more like a pot than a cup. He took a heavy sip and guzzled it a bit, then wiped his mouth with his other arm. And then let out a mighty belch.  
The sound reverberated through Abe's black box with a crackle, and it echoed through the hall he had just lumbered out of. He flashed a sort of lopsided grin, and Fox noticed he had a massive underbite. He yawned and stretched stiffly, including a long red tail that flicked back and forth. His tail reminded her of a cat's, the way it moved.  
"So you're the new guy, eh?" he said, straining his neck forward to gawk at Fox.  
"New girl." she corrected, looking at the two goggles on his forehead. Why would he be wearing goggles?  
"Mornin' all." he grunted, waving in Fox and Liz's direction. She heard the gentle patter of Abe against the glass. She presumed he was waving at the red guy.  
The red stranger looked at Fox, his amber eyes narrowing. He took a few gargantuan steps forward, and Foxley discovered that his footsteps were the thumping she had heard. Broom looked on from the red darkness of the doorway, his eyes smiling. Liz blew another smoke ring from behind Foxley. The tobacco stung her nose.  
"So, new guy, what's with the horns? I thought I was the only one around here..." he began to say. Before Foxley could object, he took another step forward so that he was almost eye level with her. Surprisingly, he was only a little less than an inch taller than her. He downed the rest of his coffee. Fox wondered if it were morning or not. Looking at her antique watch, she saw that it was a bright and early 5 O'clock in the morning.  
"Father told me there was a new recruit that could use a little welcoming." he said, waving his arms around. It was obvious that the amazing red stranger was not taking an instant liking to her. But in the same sense, if he didn't like her then he wouldn't joke with her...  
"You really want to know? All of you want to know what I am?" she said, a slight grin spreading like Liz's fire across her face. The red guy nodded. Abe's crackling voice agreed. Liz just sat there in silence, puffing away on her white cigarette.  
"I am a demon, believe it or not." she said solemnly. The red guy erupted with laughter. Broom was full out smiling, and Liz was giggling slightly. Foxley didn't hear Abe, but she assumed that he had let out another fish-laugh. She didn't know what was so funny.  
"What?" Fox asked. The red guy stepped forward and looked into her eyes. He smelled like stale candy, and she noticed more facial hair- sideburns and a small beard. However, he had no eyebrows. His teeth were large, and his nose had a sort of hook to it. The wooden floor groaned with his weight. He had a sort of scowl, but also had some sort of estranged pleasant expression.  
"'believe it or not' my ass! I believe it alright. Trus' me." he said, pointing to the goggles with a smirk. It finally hit her that those weren't goggles.

**Chapter 3: I Love Your Work  
**  
"Foxley, are you warmed up enough to have a look around?" Broom called from the doorway. Fox looked up from the red stranger's yellow eyes. But before she could answer, the red guy extended a beefy hand. They shook hands heartily, and he said quietly in her ear, "I'm Hellboy."  
"I'm agent Foxley Addams, European special forces, section 108. Call me Fox." she said, leaning close to him and breathing down his neck. The rest of the room must have been wondering what they were saying because Liz looked confused. Abe must have thought the two were flirting or something because his black box interrupted with a loud and obviously put-on cough. Broom was featureless except for the upturned corners of his mouth lurking under his white beard, as usual. Hellboy. The name sounded familiar, like one of those things you hear construction workers talking about in the dead of night, or something that is whispered about on deserted streets. It suddenly struck her: she used to do cover art for a comic book called Hellboy. Suddenly, she began laughing. Hellboy looked confused, and shifted his massive weight from one leg to the other, sending the floor creaking again. Foxley felt the stinging heat of another smoke ring being blown down the back of her neck. No wonder the red guy looked familiar!  
"I used to do the comic books about you!" she cried. Hellboy chuckled slightly.  
"Are you Fox Crowley, then?" he asked, his eyes sparkling with sudden interest. His face grew almost solemn. Fox nodded heavily.  
"Yeah! I did the cover and some of the ink for the '**Asylum Saint'** series, the ones without the B.P.R.D. in them,. And some of my other stuff ended up on Ebay, like sketches and stuff. Why?" she asked. Hellboy looked almost giddy, something that was hilarious considering he was a 350 pound demon.  
"C'mere a sec, eh?" he called, rushing down the hallway he had come from. Broom looked on in quiet curiosity, and Liz sat silently to finish her cigarette. Abe was in the back of his tank, invisible and enigmatic. They ran down a wide hallway with thick glass displays. The light from the cases was enough to light the hallway, and the couple came to a lurching halt at the entrance of a large metal door. Hellboy dug around in his pants pockets for a moment, his face contorting in effort, then pulled out an odd shaped electronic key.  
"Aha!" he exclaimed. He jammed it in the lock next to the door, and it swung open with a mechanic beep. Fox looked in and saw a mess: twinkie wrappers, empty zippo lighters, and various comics scattered throughout the room. He walked up to a particularly large stack of comics, dug around for a minute, and pulled out a smaller stack. But in one of the comics there was a white sheet of paper hanging loosely in between the front cover and the front page. He took the white sheet out of the comic with his stone hand and unfurled it. It was a picture Foxley had drawn; one of the few sold on Ebay. She studied the paper and saw that it was the one that sold for thousands.  
The paper was heavy-weight, about 20-by-18. There was a large ornate picture of Hellboy inked in the center, with various figures of myth inked in plainly around him. Below the Hellboy drawing, "Hellboy: Myth or Fact?" was written in bold red letters. Fox couldn't help but grin. The big red guy was a fan himself.  
"I love your work." he said with the awe of a small boy. His voice was quiet. He dropped the comics on the floor and left the room, closing the door with a loud 'bang.'  
Hellboy shook his head slowly back and forth and smirked, muttering, "I friggin' love yer work, Fox."  
  
**Asylum Saint was never an actual comic that was released, but for the sake of the story I created it...don't go to your local comic shop looking for it!** laughs

_**...more to come, kiddies....be sure to review this post! Its my very 1st fanfic!**_


	2. Chapter 4

_**The second posting in this series, containing chapter 4 You asked for it, you got it kiddies. Have fun and don't poke your eye out.  
  
Another note: Fox is very close to my own self. She is a characterization of ME, and the whole artist thing isn't fiction. I do a lot of Hellboy- related stuff....not the comic, no, but I draw. Some of my art has ended up as tattoos, other stuff is scattered about the internet. Drop me an email at GossamerGargoyleaol.com if you want me to send you a few samples. Sadly, I don't have a portfolio together yet...I'm only a sophomore in High School! Anyhoo, back 2 da story...  
**_  
**Chapter 4: A Rather Small Dog**  
  
There was another chilly breeze of oil-scented air as the small group trotted down the hall. When Hellboy had slammed the door, a silent alarm went off and it had taken a good hour to settle things down. In this hour, Hellboy was taken to some sort of office with Broom while Fox and Liz sat down for a small chat. Abe, of course, listened in with fascination. It was an odd occurrence when a dark creature Hellboy usually beats to pulp joins the 'good guys.'  
"Watch your step, Agent Foxley." Broom said, waving his cane in the direction of a long set of stairs. They were leading downwards.  
For some reason Fox could not understand, Liz, Hellboy, and Broom were all following her. It was obvious Broom was going to show her the room she would be staying in. (Little did she know Hellboy was following them because not only was he slightly jealous of Father's attention but he liked Fox, and Liz wanted to make sure nothing happened between the two) They were a little past the hall with the golden door, near the kitchen of the B.P.R.D. Fox tried to ignore the bad spray-paint jobs on the walls.  
The group stumbled silently down the stairs. Fox wondered what happened when Hellboy and Broom were called to the office. Thinking of Broom, she glanced over at him. For an old guy with a cane, he knew how to get around.  
"So, uh, Fox...how's it going?" Hellboy asked her in his deep voice. It reminded her of a train, but a little velvety. Fox took a few more steps then turned around to face him. She noticed he was taking two or three steps at a time.  
"It's going fine, Red. I hate these god-forsaken hallways, though...too friggin cold." Fox muttered the last part. Then she smelled yet ANOTHER cigarette. She wheeled around to face Liz, but didn't see the usual white stick dangling out of her mouth. She kept walking, then felt the sting of ashes being flicked on her face. It was Hellboy.  
"Yeah. I hate the cold." he said, the dying embers making his face glow eerily. There was something off about him...  
'He's acting like a shy little boy.' she thought silently. At first he seemed a bit...confident, but he had toned it down. Did he....have a thing for her?  
"I think I can finally take these damned gloves off now." she said, tugging the leather around her wrists. When she pulled them off, Broom looked over in time to see her clawed hands before she thrust them into her pockets. Fox seemed like the shy type, but not.  
The stairway ended with a sharp turn, and Fox jogged down the last three stairs... and right into a guy holding a large stack of envelopes.  
  
The thick white slips of paper fluttered everywhere. The man, who was short and thin with scraggly black hair, stumbled a bit and stooped down to retrieve them. Luckily, the man was cheerful enough he did not look up from his work and notice the six-foot-six tall 'new recruit' standing in front of him, ebony horns and clawed hands exposed. He hummed merrily and Fox tip- toed away in fear of being 'discovered.' Hellboy stopped to help scoop up some of the papers while Fox did her best to shrink into the shadows. Liz stopped at the end of the stairs to catch Broom's arm as he stumbled, nearly falling onto the cold concrete floor.  
"Thanks." the guy said shakily, looking up at Hellboy's massive frame. Fox winced, hoping to God not to be noticed.  
"No problem. My job." Hellboy said, the stub of a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. The filter at the end was chewed, like a cigar. Fox could just barely see a string of white hanging in between two huge teeth...she chuckled a little. Realizing her mistake, she cupped a hand over her mouth. But it was too later. The man looked up and saw her.  
"Oh, who....who's that?" he said, scratching his mop of black hair. Fox could see he was balding.  
"That's Fox. Say hello Fox." Hellboy said, sounding a bit muffled. Fox put on a nervous grin and stepped out. She twisted her hair around her finger again.  
'She does that when she gets nervous.' Hellboy thought.  
"Hello Fox." she said sarcastically. The man chuckled, sending a lone envelope soaring onto the floor again. Hellboy stooped to pick it up for the guy as he stared at her. He saw something from under her tight black pants, under her coat. He could see a long tail tucked into one pant leg so that it ran down her leg....she had a tail? Realizing this he looked up at her horns and gulped.  
"I...I have to get going. Take care, all of you." he said, his voice quivering slightly. His eyes opened wide, and he carried the stack of papers up the stairs until he was out of sight. Hellboy looked confused. Fox was upset. Liz and Broom were talking quietly...  
"To the room, then." Broom announced, interrupting Liz. They walked in silence down the rest of the dim and barren corridor.  
  
Broom stopped at the sloping door of a large room. It looked like the door to a dungeon. Fox prayed that it wasn't cold an unfriendly. Broom pulled the door open with a loud groan to reveal a small boiler room.  
"We're still working on it, but this is going to be your new room. I hope you like it." he said. Fox grinned.  
"It's gonna be perfect." she said, clapping her hands together.  
"Oh, but you aren't staying in here." Broom said plainly. Fox ignored him and looked at a small black dog painted on the wall.  
"That's a rather small dog." she said, not realizing what Broom had just said.  
"We had to pull a cot up for you in Hellboy's room. Liz's room is too small." Broom explained. Somehow, Fox wouldn't have argued that at that moment Hellboy had a sort of evil grin on his face. She could see in her mind a 'Hellboy face' contorted with all sorts of zany thoughts.  
"Yer bunk'n it with me!" he exclaimed.

_haha! its gonna be a long and arduous road for fox and HB...I wonder what'll happen next..._

_chapter 5 is soon to come! Make sure to read 'n review, my pigeons..._


	3. Chapter 5

**_You asked for it, now you got it...again. Keep checking back, as the next chapters are on their way. Author's Note: This happens to be a crucial chapter in HB/Fox relations. I carefully considered each character. If you have any complaints (if you think I didn't follow Hellboy's character well enough) drop me an email: GossamerGargoyle at AOL.com. Read on! I'm doing this because of you guys, not for me. I hate writing, weird I know. I started this fanfic for the love of Hellboy and I'm ending it for you readers out there. I never expected to get ANY good reviews, let alone like 5._**  
  
**Chapter 5: Swapping Secrets and Demonic Possession**  
  
One of dozens of televisions flickered a black and white glow around the room. As with a lot of men she had met, Fox noticed that the room was most definitely in a constant state of disarray.  
"So..."Hellboy said, his voice trailing off so that Fox might finish it. He was always so nervous around her.  
"So...do you have a bathroom in here?" Fox finished, fingering the lock to her baggage. The potato-guard had brought it down for her. She sat cross-legged on the stiff cot, making sure to steer clear from the many candy bar wrappers littering the hard floor. She draped her leg over the side of the bed and kicked up, sending a veritable tornado of garbage flying in circles. She didn't mind the mess; it was something she was used to and almost liked. Hellboy's room definitely was not the worst she had ever seen.  
"Uh, yeah. In the back corner behind the Samurai Armor display." he said nervously. She figured the bathroom was pretty bad.  
"Thanks." Hellboy looked over at her from behind one of his wrinkled comic books.  
"Hold on a second, did you really do this?" he asked, pointing a large finger at the thin paper with almost wide eyes. Fox could read the cover from where she was, regardless of the dim light.  
"Yeah, I did that big guy. Can I please go change my clothes now?" she asked, a grin spreading over her face.  
"Change? It's like 8 in the morning. Why would you need to change your clothes?" he asked, his voice concerned. Fox shook her head, then picked up her luggage bag.  
"Because I dress so that I am very concealed when I'm outside. But around here I don't have to be. And besides, my tail is killing me!" She stood up, her fingers locking around the metal handle.  
"Wha?" Hellboy muttered almost silently. She took a few steps around the cats and climbed over more stacks of magazines. Most of them were for auto-body repair.  
"Watch out, there might be some cats in there." HB called. Fox continued on her way to the bathroom, then stepped inside and closed the door. Hellboy sat in silence, waiting for it...  
The door creaked open and a small swarm of cats stampeded out. The door shut behind the last one. He grinned.  
"That's it." he said to himself, glancing up from his comic book and looking at the only television that was on. An old Bugs Bunny cartoon was on the screen. Hellboy shook his head and said, "Man, I need to get some new cartoons."  
He flipped around the comic book some more and looked at the pictures, half interested. If he had wanted to do something like this it would haven taken him years. He could barely write so drawing was out of the question, especially something so intricate. He turned the page clumsily with right hand, his enormous fingers folding the cheap paper over.  
"They need to make these Hellboy-style." he said to himself. Quite often he had a hard time reading the comics because they were so small. It took him almost a day to finish a comic so he just looked at the pictures and guessed at what was going on. A lot of the time he was featured as having mystical powers, and most of the comic was just him fighting monsters. He chuckled. There was one time when he had some sort of laser beams that shot of his eyes. Thankfully that wasn't in Foxley's comics. Suddenly he wondered how she could get a job looking like she did. As if on cue, she stepped out of the bathroom and made her way over the cats and candy and magazines and Samurai armor. He didn't look up from his comic when she said, "So what do you do for fun around here other than wrangling cats and reading old comics?"  
"Sleeping and watching television." he replied blankly, turning the page awkwardly again. She noticed how he didn't look up and sighed with relief. He heard this and looked up. Hellboy tried his best to keep his jaw from dropping. Seeing as he was different, too, he knew how people felt when others stared. But he had never seen another fellow....demon.....before. Demon. He hated that word. It made him felt as no-good as the scum he fought.  
"I know, I know. I hate it myself." she said in annoyance. Hellboy thought she meant the word demon.  
"How did you know what I was thinking?" he asked. She laughed.  
"I don't know what you are talking about. I was talking about the way I look." she said, pointing to her tail. Her skin was an extremely pale gray, which shone almost pinkish in the light. Her eyes were an icy blue, and the horns that had stood out so much before were vague and almost blended in with her outlandish appearance. Her tail was long and the same pinkish gray color. It looked prehensile, and was probably twice the size of Hellboy's tail. She was wearing a tight black tank-top and green army- style camouflage pants, hiked up so that her feet and ankles were exposed. She had an extra toe, Hellboy noticed, so that her feet almost resembled an ape's. And each of her toes had long, sharp looking talons just like her fingers. Her hair was pulled back in a loose and messy ponytail. She made a snarling face and flexed a lean muscle, trying to be funny and ease the growing tension in the pit of her stomach. Hellboy continued to stare, regardless of the fact that he shouldn't.  
Her long bat-like wings were folded neatly on her back. Each of them brushed the floor lightly, and the cats were batting at them. For once in his life, Hellboy felt normal.  
"Yeah, I know. I'm different. But look at you. You have no room to talk." she blurted with a playful smile. When Hellboy didn't stop staring at her wings, she exclaimed, "Don't look at me in the tone of voice!"  
"Uh." he stammered. It didn't seem as though he were shocked, just surprised. She just shook her head. He snapped out of it and looked back up at her. She dropped her luggage where she stood, sending a tremor through the floor, and bent down to get something out of it. Hellboy kept watching.  
"It's in here somewhere...aha!" she said. In her hands was a large sketch pad and a thin marker. She walked over to the cot and plopped down, the cotton groaning. She looked deep into his eyes and said, "I don't suppose drawing is on your agenda?"  
"I've never tried it, but I can barely write" he said in his deep voice.  
"So?"  
"So I don't think I can." He opened his big right hand and dropped the comic on the dirty floor. He scooped up the remote off his couch and flipped off the TV. A lamp flicked on.  
"It's set up that way." he explained quietly. Fox nodded and began sketching gently on the thick white paper. She noticed that Hellboy's couch was nothing more than a truck with pillows and cushions in the back.  
"What's with your hand?"  
"I dunno. I mean, I was born this way. Noone can figure out what it is, but its my hand for real." he said, touching his left hand to his right arm gingerly.  
"Your turn." she said. Hellboy looked confused. If he had eyebrows one would be raised in question.  
"What?"  
"It's a game. I used to play it when I was really bored back in Romania."  
"Okay. Um..."  
"Just think of something you want to know about me."  
"Oh. Then what's your favorite color?" he asked. She laughed.  
"I like pink. Not that really annoying magenta color, but a really nice rose. They say at first pink is calming but then it drives you insane. My turn?" Hellboy nodded, considering what she had just said.  
"Why'd you saw off your horns?" Fox asked, her wings twitching. Hellboy looked uneasy.  
"Because I don't like them. I don't like what I am. I started shaving them after Stalin became so fond of them. So my question to you is how did you get a job in comic books if you look like you do?" he asked, avoiding her gaze. She could tell from this that it was a touchy situation with him.  
"Because I sent an application through the mail. They sent the assignments to an address I had set up, and from the address the assignments were forwarded to me wherever I was. The comics gave me something to do while I was away on assignments. I gave them up a few months before I left France for Romania. My question is why are you so freaked out over my wings?"  
"They're just weird. Why did you get kicked out of Romania and sent here." When she heard this Fox gulped hard. She really didn't want to have to...  
"Because when I get sick I get monstery. It's like, I have to suppress my inner demon so that I don't get all evil and crap. But when I get sick my resistance is low and I...revert back. That's why I never want to be cold. I'm just afraid." she said, her eyes welling up with tears. She remembered.  
"They thought I had just gone crazy but the truth is that the cold from the Romanian snow had gotten me sick. A lot...a lot of people got hurt. That's why I was sent here." she finished. A single tear trickled down her pale cheek. And then, something amazing happened.  
"I know whatcha mean. I know exactly whatcha mean. There was this one mission I was on, and I was sent to the pits of Hell. My horns started growing back and all that, and I felt powerful. It was like I wasn't even myself. I hate it." he said, looking on the ground. He eased himself up out of the truck bed and walked over to Fox. She dropped her drawing and stood up. They just sort of looked at each other for a moment....(I know you're expecting some sort of kiss, right?).....  
  
"Why?" she whispered. Hellboy's eyes stayed gleaming, unfocused. He reached out and put a hand on her shoulder. His left hand.  
"Even if it means living in eternal pain, we still have to live. That's the way it is, kiddo. I like not knowing why. I've lived not knowing why, and I really don't want to know why. Especially now." he said in a hushed voice. It was warm yet emotionless. His grip on her shoulder tightened, and he pulled her closer. She stumbled a bit, then pushed gently against his warm body.  
He wrapped his arms against her shoulders and hugged her softly. There was nothing romantic about it. They just needed each other. Two demons in jeopardy.  
"I'm not cold anymore."  
  
Silence.  
  
"We...we have each other, right?" she asked, stumbling over her words this time rather than discarded candy wrappers.  
"That's right." he said.  
(you were wrong about the kissing thing! HAHA)  
They just stood there for a long while, thinking. Until a shrill alarm went off and a flashing red light illuminated the room. An intercom not unlike the one Abe had crackled to life.  
"We've got trouble!" 


	4. NEW Chapter 6 Part 1

**_Hmmm...another one of my other characters, Scott, is introduced. He plays a small part, but he's there nonetheless. He is based off my brother, who knows how to ROYALLY piss me off.... I still don't know where this story is going, exactly. Thanks for reading! Keep up with the reviews!_**  
  
**_Also note, as Toady pointed out in her review, that in the first chapter all my italics got messed up. It was supposed to be that all things people thought were in italics, but fanfic messed it up royally. An apology to all of you, as I cannot seem to fix it! Instead, from now on anything that someone thinks will be in a single quotation mark.  
_**  
**Chapter 6: Pushing Buttons**  
  
Typically Fox could get her tail moving, no matter what time it was. But after being introduced to a fellow creature of the night and settling in at her new home in America, she felt drained. The stupid strobing red lights didn't help her annoyance, either.  
"What's that all about?" she asked. They were standing so close to each other she didn't have to yell. With a final squeeze, Hellboy released his grip on her and said, "Monster squad."  
"What does that mean?" she asked, this time yelling over the sirens.  
"You'll find out." he said enigmatically with a quick 'swish' of his tail. The two climbed over the mountains of wrappers and cats and opened the door, a few lone comics scattering in their path. Broom, surprisingly, was waiting for them outside. By his side was an enormous cart of food.  
"We have an entity." the professor said expressionlessly. Hellboy muttered, "Duh."  
"A medium size undead. Incorporeal. It is currently residing in a small house not to far from here. A two-hour-long car ride. Fox, I'm sending you and Hellboy on this one. I already talked to Abe, and he suggested I give you field time."  
"Rightio." she said with a slight smirk. Hellboy looked...odd. Fox had no words for the features on his face. It was a combination of what appeared to be utter horror and sheer joy, with the usual nervousness. She really had to wonder about the big lug.  
"Um, wait, a car ride?" Fox asked. Broom waved his hand and led them down the hallway. There was a large metal cart at the end. Fox was ignored.  
Hellboy walked up to the cart and pulled on a dented handle. A door bearing the B.P.R.D. symbol swung open, and Fox could see that it was more like a cabinet on wheels. Hanging inside was a various arsenal of weapons, crucifixes, oddly shaped bottles filled with various substances, and different herbs. Hellboy picked up a handful of leaves, smelled it, and stuffed it into his left coat pocket.  
"_Arbutus Unede_. A lot of spooks hate this stuff." he explained. Fox looked halfheartedly at the different items, then turned to Hellboy.  
"Do I take something?" she asked sheepishly. Hellboy nodded.  
"If you'd like." he said. She looked at the cart and picked up a bottle filled with a strange blue liquid.  
"Is this what I think it is?" she asked. Hellboy gave a meek grin.  
"It depends on what you think it is." he replied quietly. As if on cue, the sirens stopped. Fox opened the bottle carefully, confident that she knew what it was, and took a noseful of the liquid. It smelled lightly of flowers.  
"This is...extract from the lilies of Saint Leonard?" Fox guessed. Hellboy's grin grew.  
"Nice guess. It's extract from the lilies, but blessed by a priest." he explained. His voice was small and weak, like that of a child. He shifted his weight nervously.  
"Oh, then this wouldn't be what I need for a ghost, now is it?" Fox said, looking down in dismay. She capped the bottle and set it gently on the shelf, then picked up a small vial filled with a thick yellow substance. This time she fingered the cap, but did not take it off.  
"Some sort of ectoplasm?" she guessed. Hellboy took the vial and put it back. Fox noticed that his fingers were shaking. He was a little bit clumsier than what she assumed was usual.  
"That's not to be messed with." he whispered. Broom stood patiently, waiting for the two to decide on what to use. At this rate neither of them would have time to eat.  
'Better for her to learn now.' the professor thought, reassuring himself that the specter could wait and Fox needed the experience. He ran his tongue over his teeth again, thinking of what Liz and Abe were doing.  
"How about this?" Fox inquired. She reached for a long branch of wood.  
"Sure." Hellboy said softly.  
"Ash, right?" she asked. He nodded, and she shoved it into her pants pocket. Then she reached for an iron horse shoe. As she was about to try to fit that into her pocket, Hellboy touched his left hand lightly to hers.  
"Hold on a minute. Just hang onto that for a sec, 'kay?" he said, looking into her eyes. She nodded, and Hellboy closed the cart. Broom looked up from the floor, his thoughts interrupted by duty.  
"I've arranged for you, Agent Foxley, so that you only have to meet one other employee here for now. I can see that the trip here from Europe must have stirred you." Broom said. Fox let out a sigh of relief. She hated people...she hated being different. It was easier for her to just imagine she belonged with everyone. But mirages, sadly, weren't real. In this case, reality dropped an anvil on her head.  
"Thank you, Professor." she said meekly. Good luck and bad luck mingled-she felt lucky and downtrodden at the same time.  
"Well, time for you to get your belt, Fox." Broom said, clearing his throat. Fox looked at him confusedly.  
"Belt?" she asked. Both the Professor and Hellboy nodded. Broom blinked, preparing to reply.  
"Your locator belt. All of our field agents get one so we can track them. It also comes in handy for storing items such as that horseshoe there." he said, pointing at the iron curve that Fox gripped. Her hands were so...delicate and white.  
'She doesn't look like she could hurt anything with those hands. They're artist's hands.' he thought to himself. He just then noticed the wings. Staring at her back in fascination, Broom added, "What color do you want: red or blue?" he asked. She looked thoughtful for a moment, then spoke up.  
"I think I want pink." she said. If Hellboy has eyebrows he would have raised one. Broom did just this.  
"There are only red and blue." Hellboy said blankly. She flashed them a sort of lopsided smile.  
"I can take care of that. Please, red for now." she said. The two stood there in a sort of dumbfounded trance for a moment, then snapped to.  
"Alright then. Son, take her to the garage and set up a garbage truck. I have arranged for Scott to meet her there. He was the only one that was in garage 5 at the time. She'll get the belt there, too." Broom said expressionlessly. He took the cart's handle in one hand and, gripping his cane with the other, shoved it further against the wall as Hellboy ushered Fox down the hall.  
"So does the belt come with anything? Any utility stuff, like in batman?" she asked jokingly. Hellboy took her seriously.  
"No, it doesn't. The pockets are empty. But, if you'd like..." he said, fishing around in his coat pocket for a moment. "There's always this." Entangled in his right hand was silver amulet on a thick black leather string. Fox's mouth dropped.  
"It is the amulet of something-or-other. I forget the name, but it lights up pretty colors in the presence of evil." he said, extending his hand in front of Foxley's face.  
"For...for...for me?" she stammered. Hellboy nodded as the two turned a cold and dank corner.  
"Perhaps it will...warm you up." he said with a smile. Fox grinned too, taking the amulet and slipping it over her neck.  
"I think I want to wear it instead of put it in the belt." she said, her eyes glimmering in admiration. Hellboy nodded a bit and stuffed his left hand in his pocket. Before it was completely in, Fox saw that it was gleaming with sweat. She decided not to bring it up.  
They walked a bit longer in silence, sometimes exchanging glances and smiles. Throughout the walk, Fox ran her thin fingers along the patterns on the amulet. It looked Celtic, with interlocking rings circling some sort of dragon. When she touched it the amulet didn't glow. She was thankful for this. As though to break the silence, Hellboy spoke up. Fox could tell he was nervous.  
"Um, yeah, that amulet was a memento mori given to the prince of some European province that doesn't exist anymore. It was nothing more than a dirty trick because the guy that gave it to him said that when it glowed it meant instant death. Well, the guy that gave it to the prince sent a harmless ghost out after the prince and when it glowed the prince dropped dead from fright. That prince never knew the real nature of the amulet. Kinda neat, huh?" he said in his little-boy voice. Fox was stumped.  
"What's a memento mori?" she asked. Hellboy chuckled a bit.  
"It's an object that is supposed to remind you that you're gonna die." he explained. The two turned a sharp corner and arrived in front of a weighty iron door. Hellboy reached forward and tugged on the its thick handle. The door opened with a groan and Fox was almost afraid to see what was on the other side of a door so heavy.  
There was a large, almost cavernous room with a huge truck in the center. She suddenly noticed that there was a sign spray-painted above the door: "Garage number 5."  
In the bright florescent lights of the garage, she saw a scrawny man leaning against the monstrous truck. He had a thick head of sandy brown hair, with a light reddish-brown goatee and strange black eyes. The way his body was positioned reminded Fox of a large cat resting in a tree. The man's thumbs tapped out a constant rhythm on the side of the truck. His feet tapped, too, but his eyes were only half open. It looked like he was having a strange dream.  
"Hey, beam me up Scot-tay!" Hellboy chortled at the man, waving and walking over. Scott opened his eyes and scowled. Hellboy stopped in his tracks and forced a devilish smile.  
"I told you; don't say that." he snapped. Scott closed his eyes again and began tapping furiously. Fox looked confused and stepped bravely forward.  
"What's YOUR problem?" she growled. Scott stopped his tapping abruptly, yet didn't open his eyes.  
"All Red is trying to do is be friendly." she continued, her voice growing slightly meeker. Scott opened his eyes and looked up at her. She took another step forward so that she was up close to the man. She could see that he was a bit short and very lean. His blue shirt was stained with oil.  
"Oh, so Broom took in another stray from the streets." he said smartly. Anger rushed up inside Fox. She hated reference to her nature.  
"I'm not a stray, I'm a person." she hissed. Scott smiled cruelly.  
"Have you looked in the mirror lately? I don't think person is the right word for it." he said, shooting the enraged Fox a cold smile. Hellboy stood in near shock where he was.  
"Hey, there, Scott, I'm sorry. I forgot about the name thing, okay? Just leave Foxley here alone." he said cooly, stepping in between the two as though they were about to fight.  
"Oh, so **_it _**has a name?" he said, glaring at both of them.  
"Yeah, SHE has a name. So lay off, okay?" Hellboy said, his eyes widening in concern. He could see the lost look in Fox's eyes, the same look he had at a younger age when one of the doctors at the B.P.R.D. had done a very similar thing to him. People could be so inconsiderate.  
"Fine. I'm just sick of the dumb bigwigs treating things like you _two_ like you're people. So here's your belt, Fox." Scott said heartlessly, holding up a large leather belt in one hand and flipping the two off almost invisibly with the other. He ended the statement with a change of topic, hoping he could get away with what he just said. Somehow, he made Fox's name sound like "f-you." It was obvious he saw the two of them more as things than as fellow beings of equal intelligence. Both of their eyes lit up, Fox's with renewed rage and Hellboy's with surprise.  
"Oh, okay then. I suppose you're any better than us? You do know that most of the dishes in the kitchen I've eaten off of. I shit in the same toilet, I drink the same water, and I walk on the same floors. How are you an intelligent being and us nothing more than animals?" Hellboy snarled with surprising intelligence. He had a sort of glimmer in his eye. Scott had obviously sparked something in Fox that had spread to Hellboy...  
"Exactly." Fox growled. Scott looked nothing more than amused. With two towering demons standing in a room, growling and mad, one would assume the small Scott would feel a bit out of place. But he knew that the two couldn't do anything without getting in mundo-trouble.  
"Because..." he said, trailing his voice off to see their reaction.  
"Because?" Hellboy continued. His voice was booming and gruff.  
"Because look at you two. You're a big red giant with horns, and she is bat-woman with her wings and claws." he said. There was a certain sharpness in his voice that drove his words deep into Fox and Hellboy's skin. Fox looked ready to tear something to pieces. Hellboy looked like he was ready to cry, but not. It was a sore spot on both of them, one that was volatile and ready to explode. It was game of who would snap first. Scott was the one pushing buttons.  
"Bat-woman?" was all Fox could manage to get out. She nearly choked with anger. Her normally pale-pink skin had flushed a bright sanguine red. She looked almost as crimson as Hellboy himself. The normally red guy had gone pale, the blood draining from his cheeks. He looked almost like Foxley. The two matched.  
"Yeah, that's right. Catch, batty." Scott sneered, pretending he was about to toss the belt at Fox. Instead, he twisted his arm back and whipped the belt at Fox as hard as he could. It hit her squarely in the jaw. She raised a quivering hand to her face, felt a swelling lump with one finger and flipped Scott off with another. Her hands shook with uncontrolled rage.  
When Hellboy got angry, as it seemed he often did, he at least knew control. When Fox got angry, she got ANGRY. And Scott had pushed her buttons for the last time...  
  
**_Ha...just because I LOVE to keep you guys hanging, I'm posting the rest of this chapter a little later. I don't feel like writing all that much because I'm bust this week...you can play some guessing games while I'm 'gone'  
  
-Rae Goss aka Gossgoyle_**


End file.
